Retro Reality
by CampionSayn
Summary: A set of 51 drabblexsentences for all you JackxKimiko fans, in honor of St. Valentines.


Disclaimer: I own nothing and nothing owns me.

Summary: This is pretty much just a break from my other Xiaolin fic 'Let us Go to Your Rabbit Hutch'. This is a collection of sentences/Drabbles between Jack and Kimiko.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

#1- Occasionally

Between the two of them, there was the occasional calm that was a welcolmed thing.

#2- Stole

Bitten, kicked and pushed around. Jack was extremely used to having his dignity stolen almost everyday. So it surprised him that one day a Xiaolin fire dragon had stolen the Golden Tiger claws just to see if he was alright.

#3- Sticks

"The fire's picking up, but I think I'll go and get a few more twigs or...something."

Even as the words left his mouth, Jack couldn't bring himself to remove his eyes from the sight of Kimiko lying next to the pile of sticks they had gathered together. Her entire body gave off this look of peace.

#4- Song

Light, harmonious melody greeted Kimiko every morning. She never had the guts to tell Jack how good he sang when he thought nobody was around.

#5- Catch

"Jack, I swear, if you drop me I'll have you burned to a crisp before I hit the ground!"

#6- Change

She didn't know when it had happened. Maybe it was after they had been dating for a whole year without breaking up, but somewhere during that time, Kimiko became convinced that Jack was a good person.

#7- Cold

"You're shaking!"

Moving away from where the other Xiaolin were fighting Wuya and Chase, Jack carried Kimiko to an incline in the snow. How could the other Xiaolin not know she was sick?!

#8- Forage

Nuts, berries and water that might have been unfit to drink. It wasn't much, but at least the two of them had something while they waited to be rescued.

#9- Framed

Pictures older than the both of them adorned Jacks living room wall and Kimiko wondered why he avoided looking at any of the ones that showed his father in them.

#10- Fooled

A trick was an easy thing to accomplish for Jack around Kimiko, especially when she couldn't anticipate him wrapping both his arms around her.

Turning her head in his direction, the angry shout she was going to throw at him was interupted by his lips on hers.

#11- Iced

"Skating isn't really all that difficult... Once you get used to it." The red haired genius complimented absently as his Japanese girlfriend collided into him the twenty-sixth time that evening.

#12- Inseperable

The inner workings of her mind were supposed to be a private thing. But whenever Jack managed to steal the one Wu Kimiko truely disliked you couldn't pry the cup of coffee out of her hands.

#13- Incantation

The spell wasn't supposed to turn out like this... Wuya had said that all he needed was to say his heart's desires name.

So why wasn't the blue eyed girl offering herself on a silver platter?

#14- Linked

Mind and body were linked. Heart and sould were linked. Fire and oil were linked.

#15- Lonely

Jack had long ago grown used to being alone, and after Wuya left he simply went back to old habbits. So it really was no surprise when the Xiaolin didn't seem to worry when he became absent from Wu hunting five times in a row.

Well, three of them didn't mind, anyway.

#16- Live

"We've got a female, age seventeen with signs of trauma to the head and left arm..."

Hospitals had never been like this for Jack. Whenever he was in for broken bones they always seemed calm and collected. But this wasn't the regular hospital, this was the E.R.

And he was a little afraid that they wouldn't know what to do with Kim.

#17- Open

"Can you help me with this?"

Looking up, blue eyes searched the old building's roof for where the voice of the lanky teen had come from. Spotting him, she gave a cheerful laugh at the sight of him.

"Hey, it's not funny! The stupid window's cutting the circulation in my leg off!"

#18- Optional

"Now, you can leave the sex up to a greater power or you could pick the sex out yourself. What'll it be?"

Kimiko squirmed uncomfortably as the nurse had yet to lower her legs from the stirrups of the metal chair the Japanese woman sat in. Jack also presented signs of nausea. Perhaps they should have gone to a different clinic for this?

#19- O-positive

Gripping the slightly older teen in her arms, Kimiko tried to drag him to an unoccupied bed. Honestly, you'de think a guy that handled sharp objects every day would be used to the sight of blood.

#20- Suggestion

Jack made quick, decisive movements. Moving as far out of Kimiko's reach as his speed and reflexes deemed to be possible.

"I just asked if you wanted DIET COLA!!"

#21- Strange

Her ears had been split open by sharp knives and claws, her body impaled hundreds of times upon deadly rocks... yet, it was all worth it to see him come out of the battle alive.

#22- Vanilla

"You know, you never did take me and the others out for ice cream." Kimiko mentioned nonchalantly, pulling Jack through the busy streets of Tokyo as he tried to get out of this.

#23- Vertical

Sex between them had started to get very kinky. First with the leather, then the whips, ice cream toppings, feather duster.

Now the Kama Sutra.

#24- Visit

"No! Kim, come on! He hates me!! You know he does- oh, please don't make me go in there! Kim? Kimiko!!"

"Jack, my dad's not violent. He'll just talk to you in an insanely calm voice until you crack and beg for forgiveness for the Pandabubba thing."

#25- Yawn

"Come on Jack... Time to wake up. Can't be late."

The words that left Kimiko's lips could not be taken seriously, not when she was still wrapped around him. The covers on top of them acting as a shell, protecting them from the mornings rays of light, but not his pet rooster's morning call.

#26- Yellow

His explaination for the lack of color in his wardrobe was simple, if not somewhat flawed, but she would still hear him out.

"Okay, blue makes me look creepy, green makes me want to vomit, purple's okay, but try finding clothes that look good because of it. Orange... blah. Brown, who needs to explain that? Pink... I'd look more gay then I already do. White would turn me into Casper the friendly ghost. Yellow... I like it, but it stains really easilly."

#27- Emperor

Born and bred to be an emperor's wife, Kimiko had been brought up to think that the royal male they'd give her to would be a royal ass.

So, when they took her to China and introduced her to a very pale redhead, she was, to say the least, releived.

#28- Endurance

"Come on Jack! Just two-hundred more feet and we'll be at the top!"

Ten or so feet behind the young Japanese woman, Jack hung limply to a moss covered rock, trying very hard to breath without collapsing into some thorn bush or patch of sharp rocks, or whatever. The next time Kimiko took him out on a hike, he was bringing his helipack.

#29- Enigma

Jack had claimed he wasn't an albino. Neither of his parents carried the genetic strands for that. And he was a natural redhead, even though it looked rather bright to be real.

Kimiko accepted him for this. So he was an enigma. So what? She was too.

#30- Joy

Under the thousands and thousands of ears of corn, two ten year olds were silent and at peace. Watching as the sun hung high in the sky like a giant beach ball, each commenting on the shapes the surrounding clouds made.

#31- Jungle

Bugs. Giant, angry, desease carrying bugs.

So it was true that it was kind of stupid for Kimiko to have taken Jack on that hike, but this form of revenge was pushing it a little, yeah?

#32- Tadpole

"Look, look, look! Golly-wolly-pogs!"

Across the bridge, Kimiko grinned at the strange name Megan had given to a small group of newborn frogs. Granted she had acted like a horror when Jack tried to catch one for her, but...

#33- Taste

Cold metal walls and old yellowing marble. This was such a strange place to have grown up in.

Bright blue eyes wandered about the walls, the paintings adorning them seeming very malicious and frightening to Kimiko. She was sure she could never hang something like these on her walls and she was sure that Jack probably didn't want to hang these ones up either.

#34- Tortilla

Cooking. Not something that they teach in the temple. Cooking. Something Wuya never thought to teach Jack.

Cooking was something neither of them could do very well, even together. But at least together, they could make mexican food.

#35- Gangs

Pick a sucker, pick a time, pick a moment, pick a pocket. Wasn't too hard.

Along the back alley's of New York's upper class district, Jack Spicer, son of the head to the White Rats gang, followed the little female who had stolen his only memory of his mother.

This place, although quite well off, made him nervous, but she herself acted as if she were strolling through some bloody shop. Which she probably was.

#36- Girls

Bright pairs of blue and red eyes stared up, perplexed as Jack stood over a new and fresh smelling crib. Three babe's, two with red eyes, one with blue. Two with red hair, one with ebony. Beside the crib, Kimiko slept peacefully. It had been a long delivery.

#37- Nine

"You collect stamps?"

Hearing those words were not exactly what set him off, it was the feeling they evoked.

"Don't touch them! They're older then both of us and there are only nine in existance!"

Blinking a few times, Kimiko removed her hand from the glass case that held nine little stamps with red ink making the impression of nine victorian women.

#38- Novacaine

He hated the dentist. This appointment had not been very welcoming. Three of his back teeth were gone and his face had zero feeling in it.

Still, it was getting better each time she gave him a peck on the cheek.

#39- Nowhere

Jack was beginning to worry. This place that they had been transported to, via a new Shen Gong Wu, was somewhere in the middle of the African fields. There was nothing for miles and he had yet to pick up any trace of Kimiko, which was a bad thing.

#40- Undisputed

He had never been much of a Heylin, this was a fact unquestioned. He was even less of a Xiaolin.

So, when the war came around and the woman he loved flew into the battle field, he didn't oppose her, he did, however, help her.

If not as a Xiaolin, then as a mate, companion, lover, friend.

#41- Unfaithful

She shouldn't have done it. Shouldn't have followed him off the train when she knew that her fianc'e would worry about her.

But she didn't care, because this redheaded wonder who came into her life merely one hour ago, was showing her more wonderful and beautiful things than Kim had ever seen with Rai.

#42- Badlands

A pit shrouded in shadows, taking in and spitting out anything that entered into it, turning them into monsters and killers. Chase Young's domain.

"Oh, how could you do something so stupid, Jack?" Kimiko asked from beyond the darkness, safe for the moment.

#43- Beethoven

"How can you sit there and listen to this tripe?"

Eyes narrowed in annoyance as the orchestra continued playing their parts with all the balance and collective ability of dancers.

"Because, it's relaxing." The Japanese girl answered her boyfriend lightly, in a silent whisper.

#44- Birdcage

"Now, up with your dress, down with your morals and let's start a new business!"

In spite of the enthusiastic words, Raimundo, Clay and Omi had to be held back from killing the redhead by Kimiko.

"Guys, easy! You know doing this will help us raise the money for the temple!"

"But, Kimiko we're not drag-queens!" Rai argued, his long blue skirt moving with him in anger, along with his wig.

"Could have fooled me..." Jack muttered from behind the Brazilian, fixing his make up.

"Okay, Spicer, right here! It's go time!"

#45- Dark

Above their heads the wind whipped at and buffeted the clouds until they bore no true resemblance to anything they were before, and it made Jack and Kimiko feel anxious and frightened.

But, holding onto each other, they felt warmer and safer than they had moments ago.

#46- Dreamchild

"You were born to carry the old, wise ways and teach them to a male heir, and yet you waste them on this poor excuse of a warrior!"

Barring her teeth, Kimiko stood between her father and her love. In spite of what he had said, she knew Jack was a better choice than anyone for any secrets her body and mind carried.

#47- Hate (Le Haine)

"I don't hate you! I could never hate someone like you."

"Someone like me..."

"Someone kind, beautiful and strong. Someone who can stand up for herself."

"I... Thank you."

#48- Hideaway

Cliffs filled with the sounds of millions upon millions of gulls in the air and seals in the sea. A sound Kimiko awoke to every morning with the feeling of true peace.

Jack had been right. This was a perfect place to stay for a honey-moon.

#49- Howling

Their love echoed through the woods like spectors in the night, their happiness leaving an imprint with energy on anything they passed, like lightning striking a tree.

#50- Afterglow

River water had her soaked through and through, making Kimiko shiver against Jack as their fireplace cast an ethereal glow over them. The bath they had taken together have been... romantic and fun all at once.

#51- Au Revoir

"You want to break up with me? Then fine! Break up with me!"

Even as she said the mean, spiteful words, Kimiko stayed firmly planted in front of the door, making sure she finished what she had to say first, before he Jack walked out of her life.

"But, I think it would be a real waste if you did, because I love you!"

He didn't move, he didn't respond. Silence reigned for five minutes, making them feel sufficated.

"I'm not saying it back!" Her finally responded, pulling her into him in an embrace.

That was all she wanted. And all he wanted, too.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so I'll admit the last sentence was corney as hell and a little clich'e, but I'm not changing it. And yes, I'll get back to my other fics. But first you have to

REVIEW!


End file.
